¿Qué nos ha pasado?
by UroborosQueen
Summary: Por fin todo en Amestris estaba tranquilo, nada de homúnculos, nada de complicaciones. Hasta que Riza dio un "sí" a Havoc, ¿Qué era lo que sentía realmente por su coronel? ¿Era devoción? ¿Por qué le duele no estar a su lado en estos momentos? One-Shot. Royai


**Título: ¿Qué nos ha pasado?**

 **Pairing: Roy x Riza**

 **Disclaimer: FMA no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son a su autora, yo tan sólo hago volar vuestra imaginación.**

"¿Y si todo había acabado, por qué sus decisiones la hacían sentir tan rota?"

La teniente abrió y cerró los ojos consecutivamente, era presa de un fuerte dolor de cabeza debido a las largas noches sin dormir.

Cada noche, tomaba fuerzas de donde no las tenía, se sentaba en el marco de la ventana, su cabello dorado se movía al son del viento mientras su mirada casi miel se perdía en lo que quedaba de Amestris. Habían pasado cinco meses desde lo sucedido, poco a poco la ciudad volvía a ser lo de antes, pero ¿Y ella? ¿Lo era? El suave lamento de Hayatebo la hizo girarse, se agachó hasta estar a la altura de su mejor confidente y acarició sus orejas cohn mimo mientras le sonreía ¿Esta situación era lo que quería?

No sabía bien porque había aceptado la proposición del teniente Havoc. Era cierto que su meta al lado del coronel había sido alcanzada, que ya no era necesario y que quizá como mujer que era debía pensar en formalizarse como en más de una ocasión le había comentado Hughes.

Los días en el hospital al lado de esos dos hombres que eran como su familia habían sido lentos. Su superior seguía inconsciente mientras que el rubio a pesar de perder la movilidad de las piernas la había mirado no como una teniente, sino como mujer mientras agarraba su mano a la vez que sonreía. Sus labios se abrieron para recitar aquellas palabras que jamás escucharía de ningún hombre hacia ella y la felicidad que la tenía que haber envuelto se volvió oscuridad y obligación.

"Teniente, no Riza. La guerra que hemos enfrentado ya ha terminado y nuestro coronel podría alcanzar sus sueños en cuanto se recupere. Sé que es descabellado y quizá una locura pero quiero que seas mi esposa. No es necesario que contestes inmediatamente pero te estaré esperando"

Un nuevo aullido de su Shiba Inu la hizo reaccionar, de tal forma que le atrapó entre sus brazos sintiendo su calor. Siempre actuaba como un arma, una protectora para el moreno y nunca había querido dejar de hacerlo. Entonces… ¿Por qué ahora lo apartaba de su lado?

Desde que el coronel había vuelto al cuartel todo era diferente. Él se había trasladado a su nuevo despacho, era el Fuhrer, aquel que debía proteger a cada uno de los ciudadanos de Amestris. Mientras que ella había quedado atrás sin él y atada a un anillo en su dedo anular. ¿Por qué no había arrastrado de ella? ¿Por qué no le había exigido proteger su espalda, hasta el momento de decirle que no era apropiado?

"¿Qué nos ha pasado?"

Riza recogió sus cosas antes de tiempo, a pesar de ser una persona estricta con su trabajo, los profundos pinchazos que perforaban su corazón eran insoportables. Se levantó mirando a un punto fijo, se colocó la chaqueta del uniforme y salió sin mirar atrás.

Los últimos rayos de Sol iluminaban las escaleras, cada paso que daba venía cargado de momentos a su lado. Como cuando le conoció siendo una niña, la convivencia a su lado cuando investigada con su padre, el como le confió su espalda cuando su padre falleció o como se presentó a él en aquel infierno donde sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre ¿Realmente todo esto era devoción y respeto hacia él?

Los pasos de la teniente se detuvieron ante un periódico que yacía en el suelo, se agachó con curiosidad al ver ese destacado cabello moreno en portada. Sus piernas temblaron y sus labios se abrieron un poco debido a la sorpresa ¿Por qué estaba temblando?

"El fuhrer, Roy Mustang confirma su enlace con la enfermera Sheryl Dawn, su terapeuta. Según éste gracias a ella pudo ver la verdad"

Como si su cuerpo pudiera manejarse sin necesidad de que su cerebro lo exigiera, salió del cuartel, abrió la puerta de su coche y arranchó. Las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar su rostro ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había estado tan rota? Su pie pisaba el acelerador haciendo caso omiso a aquellas traviesas lágrimas que le proporcionaban menos visibilidad. No sólo había perdido al hombre que más le importaba por su firmeza, sino que había perdido sus filtreos, sus malas palabras y cada uno de los momentos que viviera a partir de ahora, no serían para ella, sino para otra. La rubia cerró los ojos intentando calmarse, pero no podía, cuando sus orbes miel se abrieron, ya era demasiado tarde.

¡PUM!

"¿Qué nos he hecho?"

Tres puntos en la sien, un collarín y un hombro dislocado. Aquel fue el diagnóstico que le dieron en el hospital tras su estúpido choque contra otro coche. El individuo con el que había chocado iba ebrio y en dirección contraria. De hecho, le preguntaron que si quería denunciar, sin embargo se negó. Si hubiera tenido más reflejos le habría esquivado, además de que no tenía ánimos para ello.

Los días pasaban, agradecía enormemente que el accidente no hubiera salido en la primera portada del periódico. A pesar de los días de baja que había recetado el doctor seguía yendo a trabajar como si nada. Los informes se apilaban, en su mesa y en la del teniente Fuery, aún así con precisión habían conseguido sacar la mayoría del papeleo adelante. De vez en cuando dirigía una suave mirada hacia la mesa de su superior, aquella que en cuanto Havoc se recuperara pasaría a ser suya ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera negado a verla? No importaba si era papeleo o alguna exigencia que tratar, éste se negaba.

\- Teniente, quizá debería tomarse un descanso, sus heridas aún no están curadas – Susurró el moreno con una suave sonrisa. Tras sus gafas se podía ver la preocupación que sentía, por ello asintió suavemente y salió del despacho. En la última planta del edificio habían acondicionado una cafetería, por lo que hacer el café en el despacho pasó a un segundo plano. Riza subió las escaleras pensativa, aún sentía los músculos agarrotados, como si un camión le hubiera pasado por encima. Movió un poco su cuello para perder tensión aunque era inútil.

Sus pasos se detuvieron cuando una voz que conocía demasiado bien resonaba por el pasillo. Esa voz grave era acompañada por una más femenina, sus pasos se detuvieron al ver ese largo abrigo negro y la gorra de fuhrer. En un primer momento el moreno no pareció verla, pero sin querer la mirada de ambos se cruzó. La cara de Roy era dificil de descifrar, su rostro tenía un atisbo de preocupación, al igual que de enfado. No dudó en girarse y dar unas zancadas hacia ella, tenía que saber que había ocurrido. Tenerlo tan cerca le recordaba que a pesar de no ser especialmente alta la diferente de alturas era bastante considerable. La teniente alzó la vista hacia su superior para poder mantener su mirada ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le miraba así?

\- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido teniente? – Inquirió saber, su brazo rozaba el suyo y quizá su presencia era amenazante, aún así la rubia le miró con firmeza.

\- No es nada de lo que deba preocuparse, tan sólo un accidente leve.- Su forma de decirlo fue como si estuviera dando un informe. Su mirada, su cabeza alzada y sus puños cerrados indicaban que no era nada más.

\- Si me acompaña a mi despacho podemos hablar de esto con más comodidad. Venga conmigo.

\- No. – El tono de Riza fue zanjante, dio unos pasos hacia atrás encontrándose con la mirada de aquella mujer que parecía preocupada- No es necesario hablar nada, de hecho creo que debería volver a lo que estaba haciendo, va a preocupar a su prometida.

\- Teniente, es una orden.- Las palabras se quedaban estancadas en sus labios. Roy se mordía el labio inferior, a pesar de que su ceño pareciera tranquilo estaba nervioso.

\- Con el debido respeto, su excelencia. He insistido en hablar formalmente con usted de informes y asuntos que debía tratar.

\- Bien. – Roy dejó caer los hombros como si no le importara. Hizo girar sus pies sobre sí mismos, caminó hacia la muchacha y la abrazó por la cintura alejándose de allí.

" ¿Por qué nos he destrozado?"

El suave pelaje de Hayatebo le hacía cosquillas en la nariz, se removió un poco entre las blanquecinas sábanas y se aferró a su gran amigo para volver a abrazar al Morfeo. El Shiba Inu con gesto juguetón comenzó a darle suaves lametones por la cara queriendo despertar a su dueña.

\- ¡ H-Hayatebo! – Protestó haciendo que el animal se tamabaleara. Aprovechando esto, Riza alzó las sábanas y le metió bajo éstas. Suspiró aliviada y cerró los ojos nuevamente, quería dormir.

Los aullidos de protesta del animal le hicieron fruncir el ceño. Hayatebo olisqueó bajo las sábanas hasta llegar a la mejilla de la rubia y comenzó a lamerla – Así que esas tenemos, ¿No es así? – Riza destapó a ambos haciendo cosquillas al animal, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa para después abrazar al Shiba Inu. - ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

Los días pasaron como si se trataran de meses, cada hora dentro del cuartel le asfixiaba, odiaba como el moreno se negaba a recibir ninguna visita suya. Era cierto que ella había sido la causante de ese alejamiento y más tras lo sucedido en la cafetería, pero si esta última petición la negaba, debería dejar de insitir.

Uno de los guardaespaldas se adentró en el despacho, buscó con la mirada los ojos miel de la teniente para concederle aquello que veía por perdido. Riza se levantó tomando unos informes entre sus manos, asintió levemente y se dirigió al despacho de su excelencia.

No recordaba que los colores rojos predominaran en el lugar, quizá el moreno había hecho unos cambios en el momento que pasó a ser de su propiedad. Nada más entrar, en la parte izquierda se podía ver un parde sofás de color marrón, una pequeña mesa de cristal y una alfombra roja dándole un toque rústico.

A la derecha había una larga mesa rectangular del mismo color que los sofás, suponía que era la que usaba para las reuniones y al final de esta gran habitación se encontraba la mesa donde llevaba a cabo todas sus peticiones.

Roy alzó la mirada, se levantó de su silla e hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza para hacerla pasar. La teniente acatando las órdenes no dudó en ir hacia él, hacer su saludo militar y tenderle los informes.

\- Descanse teniente ¿ Qué era lo que quería hablar conmigo?- Alzó la mano hacia su café y le dio un pequeño sorbo. En sus ojos oscuros se podía ver cansancio, quizá la tarea de ser fuhrer estaba siendo más dura de lo que él pensaba.

\- Necesitaba que examinara estos porcentajes de soldados activos referente al año anterior. Necesitaba su sello y su firma.

El moreno intentó descifrar las palabras de la rubia con lentitud, por su ceño fruncido no podía entender a que venía o por lo menos no veía la importancia en las estadísticas. – Con el debido respeto teniente ¿ Por qué me enseña algo que según usted puede mejorarse? ¿Es algún tipo de excusa? - Riza alzó la vista, sus ojos marrones indicaron que debía salir esa de esa "revelación". Soltó un suave suspiro y cerró los ojos intentando buscar las mejores palabras para tratar aquel tema, aún así guardó silencio ante el gesto divertido de fuhrer - ¿Era necesario que me enseñara esto o es por otra razón? – Insistó nuevamente.

\- He intentado hacer todo lo posible para que nuestra relación no cambiara y usted no me ha dado la oportunidad. Siempre he protegido su espalda… - Las palabras eran precipitadas en sus labios, aún así no dejaba de ser precisa en sus acusaciones.- ¿Qué nos ha pasado?

\- Usted cambió esto, ¿Pensaba que iba a arrastrarla? ¿Qué iba a ser mi primera dama? - El moreno se cruzó de brazos con firmeza, mantenía la mirada de la rubia con cierta severidad – Eso es imposible, usted eligió casarse.

\- ¿Casarme? Eso no influye a mi trabajo y que no pueda proteger su espalda.

\- Por supuesto que influye – Aclaró Roy mirando con cierto desdén los informes que estaban sobre la mesa.- La primera dama se casa con el fuhrer, usted no puede serlo.- Riza parpadeó un par de veces asimilando aquellas palabras, ¿Eso significaba que todo era culpa de ella? – Siempre supiste mis sentimientos, Riza.

\- ¿Sentimientos? – Parpadeó un par de veces, su superior comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, la ponía bastante nerviosa. – Nunca entre nosotros… Usted siempre ha sido con todas igual.

Las carcajadas de Roy le confirmaron que eso nunca había sido así. Recordaba como había acariciado con suavidad cada una de las cicatrices que le había hecho. Otra persona no le habría importado su dolor, él en cambio había secado sus lágrimas, la había abrazado mientras su carne ardía ¿Eso lo habría hecho otra persona? – Este lugar no te corresponde ahora. Si me hubieras creído no estaría pasando esto.

La teniente se giró, había entendido que era su culpa ¿Por qué no había hablado con ella si sabía que estaba equivocada? Su corazón latía fuermente, ahora entendía que simplenmente quería permanecer firme al amor. No quería ser débil y no quería perjudicarle. Riza se apartó de su lado con rapidez, quería marcharse de allí cuanto antes, no quería escuchar nada más, se avalanzó hacia la puerta dispuesta a salir. – No le he dado permiso para marcharse teniente.

Alzó la mano hacia el pomo de la puerta cuando sintió los pasos de su superior tras ella – No tengo porqué quedarme, creo que hemos dicho muchas cosas inecesarias.- Roy cogió su mano con fiereza haciendo que viera el fuego de sus ojos.

\- Y dígame teniente, ¿Aún lleva bragas de soltera? – La voz del moreno hacía cosquillas en su oído, movió un poco los labios con nerviosismo y enfrentó la mirada de ese inútil bajo la lluvia.

\- Compórtese, esta siendo indebido e inapropiado.

\- ¿Por qué teniente? Creo que a día de hoy soy la máxima autoridad del cuartel – Comenzó a decir mientras una de sus manos dejaba caer al suelo la pinza que recogía el pelo de la teniente. Su cabello dorado cayó en forma de cascada hasta sus hombros, a lo que ella frunció el ceño – Y si yo exijo algo, nadie me puede decir que no, por lo que, ¿Qué tal si se desnuda?

\- No. – Dijo cortante. Intentó retroceder, sin embargo su espalda chocó contra la puerta. Su mirada mantuvo la del moreno – Compórtese…

\- Le estoy dando una orden, está yendo en contra de la máxima autoridad de Amestris. Ya nadie puede detener mis decisiones, por lo que desnúdese…

Riza chasqueó la lengua, cogió un poco de aire y se dejó caer primeramente la chaqueta, después el pantalón y por último su camiseta de color chocolate – La ropa interior teniente…- La rubia le fulminó con la mirada, a pesar de ello se agachó para sacar sus braguitas sencillas de color negro, para que después fuera acompañado por su sujetador… Estaba totalmente expuesta a él.

Roy tiró de su brazo, sus pies comenzaron a moverse torpemente hasta que hincó la rodilla en el brazo del sofá, quiso incorporarse, sin embargo éste no se lo permitió. La mano izquierda del moreno agarraba una de sus muñecas mientras la otra paseaba por su trasero con sutileza.- Se merece un castigo por traicionar mi espalda ¿Sabe lo duro que ha sido verla con otro, Riza?

La teniente cerró los ojos, quería protestarle pero lo único que salió de sus labios fue un pequeño gemido. El moreno no había dudado en llevar a cabo su castigo, por lo que le propinó un par de azotes haciendola encogerse – Dime Riza, ¿Le has enseñado a Havoc tu espalda? – Tiró con un poco de brusquedad de su brazo, estaban frente a frente, las manos de Roy comenzaban a perderse en su cuerpo. Se dejó caer en el sofá con ella encima mientras le apartaba unos mechones dorados de la cara.- No puedes enseñarle algo que es mío…

\- R-Roy…- Quiso amonestarle con severidad, sin embargo aquellas palabras fueron acalladas por sus labios, aquellos que no había sido capaz de probar nunca. Riza cerró los ojos con lentitud, sus manos agarraban la chaqueta del fuhrer para tener un punto de apoyo, mientras él amenazaba sus labios con insistencia. Podía sentir como el calor caldeaba su cuerpo, como sus labios necesitaban mucho más de él y como no quería separarse a pesar de necesitar aire.

La ansiedad no le dejaba pensar con claridad, su lengua se debatía en una ardua batalla en la cual se arrancaban algún que otro gemido. Sus manos abrieron con fiereza la chaqueta de sus superior, llevándose consigo la camisa blanquecina de debajo. La palma de las manos de la teniente estaba pegada a sus pectorales, sentía como ardía, como si la propia alquimia calentara su cuerpo. Los labios de la chica se pasearon por su clavícula haciéndole suspirar. ¿Desde cuando se deseaban de esa manera?

Los brazos de Roy aferraron su cintura con tal fiereza que se quedaba sin respiración, la fricción entre ambos cuerpos le hacía perder la cordura. Los labios del moreno se pasearon por sus pechos, de forma tan suave que su piel se erizó. Las manos de la rubia se enroscaron en aquellos mechones azabache, aquellos que olían a colonia cara y ceniza.

Las palabras sobraban, ambos se necesitaban y lo sabían. Roy no dudó en dar un tirón a su pantalón y colocarse en su entrepierna. El roce sin la ropa de por medio era una sensación exquisita. El fuhrer se perdía en ella, maldecía una y otra vez en voz baja mientras sus uñas se clavaban en la espalda de la rubia. Riza arqueó la espalda ante ello, dándole más accesibilidad a su cuerpo, la había necesitado durante tantos años que le parecía un sueño. No fue rápido, necesitaba descubrir cada centímetro de su piel, quería besar cada rincón de su cuerpo, hacerla suya y que jamás pudiera olvidarle.- Podríamos haber llegado hasta aquí juntos… Podrías haber sido mi primera dama… Conozco cada rincón de su cuepro, Elisabeth.- Dijo en tono juguetón mientras sonreía suavemente.

\- C-Compor…- Riza suspiró pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Había sido derrotada, desde que lo había conocido había perdido la batalla. Debía dejar de mentirse, amaba a ese hombre de la forma que no sería capaz de amar a nadie. Sus caderas le buscaron mientras un gemido escapaba de sus labios, se movió con lentitud disfrutando de aquella sensación. Encajaban de forma tan perfecta que tuvo miedo de irse de su lado, con él se sentía completa.

Las embestidas fueron más rápidas e intensas, él parecía desesperado, sus cuerpos chocaban conforme más se aferraban – P-Pensé que te conocía mejor que nadie y me equivoqué…

\- Siempre has antepuesto el deber a nosotros, teniente – Las manos de Roy se alzaron hasta su rostro, el cual acarició con suavidad. – Esto no cambiará nada y lo sé, ambos seguiremos con esta farsa ¿Qué nos ha pasado preguntabas? Que no nos dimos una oportunidad. – Las estocadas del moreno eran más insistentes, quería demostrarle como su cuerpo reaccionaba con el suyo, algo que jamás podría experimentar con nadie. El moreno aferró a su teniente mientras se desbordaba en ella, su frente estaba pegada a la de aquella mujer que no había dudado de darlo todo por un inútil como él.

"Qué nos ha pasado? Que nada ha cambiado"


End file.
